Dark Alliance
by ken nevek
Summary: Cross over Not yet completed


Dark Alliance

Chapter: 1- Crisis on Muir Island

_He had done this before it was nothing just one jump over the oncoming optic blast from Cyclops. He leaped forward with one fluid motion easily avoiding the blast. Landing into a handspring and springing forward while extending his adamantium claws, landing a heavy blow to the head of Cyclops with his forearm as the leader of the X-men fell. As he prepared to finish the battle Cyclops used some of his judo skills to trip the unsuspecting foe and was soon staring down at him from a one knee stance to deliver the "coop-de-grace" to wolverine . He gasped as he soon realized there was one half extended claw piercing his chest just enough to draw blood. The claw was right above the heart of the famed leader. One twitch would have sent the adamantium claw right through_

Wolverine- "So what's it going to be boy scout".

Cyclops- "Well how about we find out".

Voice from the background - "Cyclops, Wolverine , that's enough".

_They looked over to find the creator of the X-men, Professor Xavier ._

Xavier - "This is supposed to be a training program".

Cyclops - "Try explaining that to wolverine! If it weren't for him getting so rough in a training exercise."

Wolverine - "Don't blame me if leader boy here can't take it."

Cyclops - "Anytime little man!"

Wolverine - "OH big man well why don't you try these on for size."

_Flashing his claw's for all the world to see. _

Xavier - "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" _Shouting loud enough to get the attention of the two X-men. _

Xavier - "I came here to alert you that Cerebro has picked up a disturbance in Muir Island., Cyclops. I need you and Wolverine to pick a team and check it out. I've got a bad feeling about this one so be careful."

Cyclops - "Right Professor. Think you can handle a little team work Wolverine?"

Wolverine - "Are you kidding? I can't let you run off and play superhero all by yourself, now can I."

Shortly thereafter they picked a team and took the X-jet to check it out. Soon finding them self's on Muir Island.

Cyclops - "Alright, Rouge, you take points. Fly on ahead and see what you find out everyone else stick close and keep your eyes peeled until we know what were dealing with."

Rouge - "You got it, Hun. I'll be back faster than you can say Robert .E Lee!."

_As Rouge took off in usual style the others began scouting the area. And as if on cue Wolverine picked up a familiar scent._

Wolverine - "Hmm …Wait I smell something. I know that…Apocalypse."

_With that a loud laugh broke the silence. And out of the darkness came a foe the X-men knew all too well maybe better than they would have wanted._

Apocalypse - "Worthless insects! I knew the good professor would send you here. You shall be the first to witness my greatest creation and your greatest defeat."

Gambit - "Save it for somebody that cares mono-ami."

_Gambit reached into his coat and brought out a deck of card's drawing a single one and charging it with kinetic energy. As he prepared to fire it at Apocalypse three renegade mutant's hired by Apocalypse appeared in the distance. Rouge witnessing this from the sky flew back to the scene. _

Apocalypse - "Destroy these intruder's."

Avalanche - "Alright ye X-men! Ya going down."

_Avalanche one of the mercenaries paid by Apocalypse's right hand woman, Mystique. She also hired Pyro and the Juggernaut. And while the battle takes place Apocalypse…. …takes off! Rouge spot this overhead and decides to pursue. Keeping radio contact with the other X-men. Meanwhile back at the x-jet the others try to deal with the hired thugs. As the mutant's let their abilities fly._

Cyclops - "Take out Juggernaut first Wolverine, Gambit, Storm on my cue."

_As Cyclops delivers a huge optic blast to the head of juggernaut and the helmet that protects it. Next, Wolverine moves in for the strike using his adamantium claws to cut the bolts that hold it to his armor. Storm then unleashes a whirl wind to pull the helmet off. Gambit fires a trump card his style to the face of Juggernaut. This set him up for Jean Grey to use her psychic powers to finish him. With out the helmet there's nothing to protect him from psychic attack's from Jean. But there's still two to go and Avalanche and Pyro have a couple of trick's of there own. As Juggernaut collapse's on the ground from the attack in a daze. _

Pyro - "Avalanche give them the shake!"

Avalanche - "No problem, old chum!"

_Avalanche use's his mutant powers to cause a earthquake and knock the X-men off their feet. While Pyro launches a huge fire wall between him and Wolverine. Cyclops tries to blast Avalanche but couldn't get a clear shot and ends up nailing Storm, who's tossed into the line of fire._

Avalanche - "Not a bad shot four eyes! If you're one of us that is, ha ha ha ha ha.!"

Cyclops - "STORM!"

_Wolverine attempts to swing over the fire wall by using the tree behind him as a catapult . He jumps to one of the tree branches and swings up to a sitting position. Then, leaps out over the flames, feeling the heat as they scorch his belly, as he flies past them. He's not to worried about the possible burns though. He's healing factor will take care of that in about 10 minutes. He land's with authority on Pyro knocking him out as his head hit the rocky ground underneath. He then use's the portable flame thrower that Pyro carries to launch a flame burst at Avalanche. Distracted, Avalanche turns to the culprit as Gambit fires a charged card at the feet of Avalanche. Exploding on impact and knocking him to his back. As a furious Cyclops takes off the protective visor and unleashes a brutal full force optic blast that connects to the chest of Avalanche. He barely survives but has his armor to thank for being able to wake up in a couple of hours. Cyclops communicator goes off; it's Rouge with a message._

Rouge - " If you boy's are done messing around out there, you might want to come check this out! Seems ole' Apocalypse has something big up his sleeve!."

Cyclops - "On our way Rouge. Storm you able to continue?"

Storm - "I think the only thing that really got hurt is my confidence in your aim Scott!."

Wolverine - "Tell me something I don't know!"

Cyclops - "Alright then let's move out."

_As the other X-men caught up with Rouge, Apocalypse began to work the control panels of some kind of machine. But was suddenly interrupted by a huge fist from Rouge. Forcing him to stumble backwards before he blasted her with a huge fist of his own. As she hit's hard into the wall and fall's to her back side._

Apocalypse - "You X-men are beginning to annoy me. So let me introduce you to oblivion!"

Rouge - "Don't you ever shut-up?"

_With his back turned, Storm and the other X-men make their way inside. Storm blast's Apocalypse in the back with a thunder bolt. It barely even moved him as he turned to see the rest of the X-men. _

Storm - "Power of lighting strike down this fiend!"

Apocalypse - "You dare to interfere weather witch! You shall be humbled by the power of Apocalypse!"

_Apocalypse formed his arm into a hammer and bashed Storm out of the air. Meanwhile, Mystique sneak's in behind the battle and finishes her master's work. By turning on the machine which the X-men had no idea about. Out the corner of his eye, Gambit spot's her about the same time that Wolverine smelled her. _

Gambit - "Now what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this, no?"

Mystique - "Don't flatter you're self, Apocalypse will crush you for your interference…Infeidel!"

Wolverine - "Well now whata-ya-know, I thought I smelled a rat."

Mystique - "Funny but we'll see who's laughing last."

_As Mystique reveals a laser rifle and shoot's Wolverine Gambit connects with a charged card. He then reveals his bow staff. In the background, Rouge attempts a bomb dive at Apocalypse and is launched into Cyclops. The machine is fully powered and Mystique begins to type in the coordinates to the gateway. But Gambit land's a heavy blow to the back of Mystique causing her to collapse before the coordinates could be complete. A flash of light over takes the battle and soon disappears but the X-men are now in a new place. And there's no Apocalypse or Mystique? _


End file.
